rede_globo_logopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Globo Telenovelas/Twenty-one hours
Before 1971, telenovelas have no logos. 1960s Véu de Noiva (1969) From Janete Clair. 1970s Irmãos Coragem (1970) From Janete Clair. O Homem que deve morrer (1971) From Janete Clair. Selva de Pedra (1972) From Janete Clair. Cavalo de Aço (1972) From Walther Negrão. O semideus (1973) From Janete Clair. Fogo sobre terra (1974) From Janete Clair. Escalada (1975) From Lauro César Muniz. Pecado Capital (1976) From Janete Clair. O Casarão (1976) From Lauro César Muniz. Duas Vidas (1977) From Janete Clair. Espelho Mágico (1977) From Lauro César Muniz. O Astro (1978) From Janete Clair. Dancin' Days (1978) From Gilberto Braga. Pai Herói (1979) From Janete Clair. Os Gigantes (1979) From Lauro César Muniz. 1980s Água Viva From Gilberto Braga. Coração Alado From Janete Clair. Baila Comigo From Manoel Carlos. Brilhante From Gilberto Braga. Sétimo Sentido From Janete Clair. Sol de Verão From Manoel Carlos. Louco Amor From Gilberto Braga. Champagne From Cassiano Gabus Mendes. Partido Alto From Aguinaldo Silva and Glória Perez. Corpo a Corpo From Gilberto Braga. Roque Santeiro From Dias Gomes. Selva de Pedra (remake) From Regina Braga and Eloy Araújo, based on the original "Selva de Pedra" (1972) by Janete Clair. Roda de Fogo From Lauro César Muniz. O Outro From Aguinaldo Silva. Mandala From Dias Gomes. Vale Tudo From Gilberto Braga, Aguinaldo Silva and Leonor Bassères. O Salvador da Pátria From Lauro César Muniz. Tieta From Aguinaldo Silva, Ana Maria Moretzsohn and Ricardo Linhares. 1990s Rainha da Sucata From Sílvio de Abreu. Meu Bem, Meu Mal From Cassiano Gabus Mendes. O Dono do Mundo From Gilberto Braga. Pedra sobre Pedra From Aguinaldo Silva, Ana Maria Moretzsohn and Ricardo Linhares. De Corpo e Alma From Glória Perez. Renascer From Benedito Ruy Barbosa. Fera Ferida From Aguinaldo Silva, Ana Maria Moretzsohn and Ricardo Linhares. Pátria Minha From Gilberto Braga. A Próxima Vítima From Sílvio de Abreu. Explode Coração From Glória Perez. O Fim do Mundo From Dias Gomes. O Rei do Gado From Benedito Ruy Barbosa. A Indomada From Aguinaldo Silva and Ricardo Linhares. Por Amor From Manoel Carlos. Torre de Babel From Sílvio de Abreu. Suave Veneno From Aguinaldo Silva. Terra Nostra From Benedito Ruy Barbosa. 2000s Laços de Família From Manoel Carlos. Porto dos Milagres From Aguinaldo Silva and Ricardo Linhares. O Clone From Glória Perez. Esperança From Benedito Ruy Barbosa. Mulheres Apaixonadas From Manoel Carlos. Celebridade From Gilberto Braga. Senhora do Destino From Aguinaldo Silva. América From Glória Perez. Belíssima From Sílvio de Abreu. Páginas da Vida From Manoel Carlos. Paraíso Tropical From Gilberto Braga and Ricardo Linhares. Duas Caras From Aguinaldo Silva. A Favorita From João Emanuel Carneiro. Caminho das Índias From Glória Perez. Viver a Vida From Manoel Carlos. 2010s Passione From Sílvio de Abreu. Insensato Coração From Gilberto Braga. Fina Estampa From Aguinaldo Silva. Avenida Brasil From João Emanuel Carneiro. Salve Jorge From Glória Perez. Amor à Vida From Walcyr Carrasco. (On air) Em Família From Manoel Carlos. (Next) Falso Brilhante From Aguinaldo Silva. Três Mulheres From Gilberto Braga. Page under construction. Category:Rede Globo Category:Rede Globo telenovelas Category:Rede Globo's telenovelas Category:1965 Category:1971